Back To Smallville
by TeenAngst392714
Summary: After the death of one of his closest friends Clark makes it his mission to go back and save everyone. This time he promised he was going to get everything right. This story is an A.U and only follows Smallville loosely. Clark is not with Lois or any other female character. My twisted version of how I think it should gone down.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a hard and tiring battle, even he was spent after it was all said and done. He had always thought that when it came down to the final showdown he would feel differently, he wasn't wrong he felt different. He wanted more. He wanted to still be friends with Lex, his father to still be alive, for Lana and Chloe not to have gone through all the horrible things they had to because of him. All of these things is what help Clark come to his decision to travel back in time, but the straw that broke the camel's back was when Oliver died. And he had to watch Chloe and their son grieve, knowing there was nothing he could do to help them.

It was the pain he saw in their eyes everytime they crossed paths, that sent him flying to the ice fortress after three years of absence.

"Jor-El I need your help!" Clark yelled to his kryptonian father unsure how he would be received

"What is it my son?" asked the alien version of an A.I, he had been waiting for the day his son would return, but Jor-El was also know fool he knew that if Kal-El was here then he must want or need something.

"I have to go back." Clark told his father knowing that he would know exactly what he was talking about. He had to do this and this time he was going to get it right.

"That would unwise, Kal-El." Clark always wondered how a machine could sound so judgy.

It always made him angry to know end, when Jor-El passed judgement on his decisions when he had no idea, how hard he was always working to make everything better for everyone else.

"Please, even though I saved the world I wasn't able to save the people closest to me, the people who made me what I am. I have to go back and save them I owe it to them." Clark pleaded borderline begging which he didn't mind doing if it would get his father to help him.

"Son you know as well as I do some people's destiny is set in stone, no matter what you do they well become who or what their fated to be." Jor-El told his only son wanting him to see reason. His son was much like his wife and he knew that once they mind was set there was little he could do to convince either of them something different, that didn't mean he couldn't try.

"I'm begging you, I've only ever asked you for one other thing. Can you please do this for me. I can save them I know I can. I just need to go back." Clark beseeched his father to listen to him determined not to take no for an answer.

"I'll do this either way with or without your help." Clark added on way or the other he was going to go back and save everyone he cared about. Even if he had to travel to hell and back, he was going took fix everything.

"I see that I can't convince you otherwise, I do hope that you do know what your doing my son. I trust you know that you can't tell anyone about this future or that you are from the future, not even the Kents can know. " And with that the next thing Clark knew that he was crawling out of his spaceship. He didn't mean this far back, but he was taught never look down on an gift. He notice that this time he had a blue kryptonite necklace one and it was the only thing he had on. Clark claimed out of the spacecraft with little difficulty and went out to search his parents.

It was easy enough to find his parents, and , lead them back to his spaceship. As he watched his father from his mother's arms struggle with the spaceship he figured this was as an as good as time as any to reveal his powers to them as any. Pulling of the blue necklace and handing it to Martha, Clark looked at her and "put down help." Martha put the toddler down and watched as he waddled over to her husband, in confusion wondering how in the world was the little boy going to help.

She felt her heart threaten jump out of her chest when the small dark haired boy who couldn't be older than five, picked up the metal at least two ton ship and care it back to their pick up truck. That was the moment that Martha Kent realized that neither her or her husband's life was never going to be boring or normal again anytime soon, not that she minded she had the child she had wished for most of her adult life.

Clark didn't really know why but even though he knew his parents reaction from the future he still worried that they would decide that it was just to weird for them and leave him in the field or worse expose him too everyone.

After that historic day, Clark's childhood passed by much like he remembered it, with little differences. Like once his parents realized that the necklace made him normal, they weren't as overprotective. Literally from day one his parent would tell him to keep his magic necklaces on and not let anyone know about his abilities.

Clark quickly realized that even in his early days he had been the talk of the town at some point. He had always know that his parent were popular in the smalltown, he just had know idea how popular they were. Turns out that Martha and Jonathan were so well liked that all of fair citizen didn't mind throwing the couple an impromptu baby shower. This made Clark more determined than before to make sure that his parent's never lost each other again.

That had been the day he had meet Pete and Lana. When he saw her sitting in corner by herself, felt a huge wave of regret and guilt hit him. Her parent were dead because of him. Pushing those feelings down he made his way over to the five year old Lana.

"Hi, my name is Clark what's yours?" He asked by now being used to the high pitch tone that was his voice. When it became glaring obvious that she was going to answer, he had to change tactics.

He sat down beside her and made sure that his necklace made a small appearance from beneath his shirt, it immediately caught her eyes it. His necklace was the crest of his family, they symbol of the man. He was going to become. It was thin and small but virtually unbreakable, like his family. He thought about where Lana's necklace was going go be probably in the near future and thanked the heavens that along as he had on blue kryptonite it would affect him. For all intensive purposes when be had on that piece of jewelry he was human.

"My other dad gave it to me the day he sent me away." Clark may have left out some vital parts, but he was telling the truth.

"Why did he send you away?" Little Lana asked Clark smiled at the nickname he had given her in his head. It fit with her voice and her current size.

"My other mom had died, when my old home was lost." it was hard for him to dumb himself down when talked to people which is why never really said much. His first word was still his birth mother's name, Lana looked at the boy sitting beside her, he seemed nice and his momma had gone away to that meant she wasn't alone and he didn't pick on her for not having a mommy and daddy like the other kids.

"Hi, I'm Lana, Lana Lang. what happened to your daddy if your momma went away?" Lana asked deciding she could trust Clark, because he was like her, an orphan. She knew it was rude to ask questions like that, her aunt had told her she shouldn't ask people a lot of questions, but she was curious and he didn't seem to mind.

"My daddy sent me away, he couldn't take care of me anymore, then the other people found me, their my new mommy and daddy." Clark told her the last sentence confidently, he could tell that Lana was struggling not to ask him more questions, it didn't take her long to settle the debate within herself.

"My mommy and daddy are dead to. I live with my aunt. Today we are going to decorate my room." Clark's smile grew larger when he heard the excitement creep its way in to her voice. That was the day Lana Lang and Clark Kent became childhood friends. Then he became friends with Pete when he and his father went over to their to convince Pete's family, that it was a good decision that sell his family business. Six years later he met the walking tornado known as Chloe Sullivan. After that Clark counted down the days until he was going to save Lex, and he didn't mean just physically.

The first time that Clark saw that fate had a funny way of making somethings happen to matter what was when as soon as the thirteen year old Whitney moved to town Lana ditched him and seemed to gravitate to the blond immediately. Something were just meant to be. Clark may not have realized then, but somethings were just meant to be no matter how hard you tried to change it, be he was going to learn.

That day he was walking home, Clark waited with bated breath for Lex Luthor to come speed over the bridge in his blue porsche, and he was not disappointed when he saw his former/future friend. This time he punched in the window of the car, instead of using his strength to rip off the roof. He let out a long sigh as his lips finally touched lex, it had been so long. When their lips meet again it was like putting a dying fish back in water. He felt like a grst weight had been lifted off his chest, when Lex opened his blue-green eyes, he found himself looking in to deep pools of blue. For a minute Lex thought he was still in the water, it was only when he was sitting up in his savior's arms did he realized that he had been saved.

Not long after had the paramedics arrived, he never noticed his hero calling them. Lex couldn't help and stare at the kid who had single handed save his life, but how did he save his life. Lex brain went into overdrive trying to figure out how the kid saved his life, he was seventy-five percent sure she that she that he hit him. He was driving at sixty miles per hour, from every perspective he looked at it he and his night and shining armour were supposed to be sinking to the bottom of the lake right now. Right then and there is when he vowed to figure out why they weren't.

Clark sat on the rock covered in he blanket, as one of the paramedics fussed over him. He thought over his next plan of action. He was now undoubtedly in Lex's cross hair. Last time he had way too many incidents where Lex saw him use his powers, he couldn't do that this time not if he wanted to save him from his self. Luckily this time he was ready, he was so immersed in his thoughts he hadn't even realized that his father had pulled up. Jonathan Kent was just as flustered as he was the first time it happened if not more, Clark heard the female tell his father something about shock and that shockingly physically nothing was wrong with him. Then let's came over to thank him and apologize, his father was nothing but predictable that day.

He understood where it was coming from, but it still hurt. When his father yelled at him for losing his necklace at the bottom of the lake, while he was saving Lex. He knew in his head that his father only wanted to protect him, but his heart was feeling like maybe his father didn't trust him instead.

Hours later at his mansion Lex sat in his office share an thought about astonishing Clark Kent, what possible secrets he was hiding and how he was going to find out what they were.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Reviews if you would please**

Turns out even in this timeline Whitney didn't appreciate Clark having any kind of relationship with Lana. He tried to explain to him when you've known a girl since their pigtail phase it was hard to see them as anything besides a friend. In retrospect, he probably shouldn't have also called Whitney an insecure child.

Three hours of being tied to the cross made him start to regret his wording, after all, he was technically older than everyone else he shouldn't react to the things they do or say. Yet again he failed to convince Jeremy to untie him.

Lex didn't know why he felt a fiery white angry corse through his veins, as he watched Clark disappear through corn stocks. How dare someone do this to his new friend. The next day once he had gotten the names of the people who had lent a hand in biggest mistake of their life. He made a few calls and all three of the seniors who had helped Whitney hurt Clark, not even a preschool would accept them once he was done. As for Whitney, Lex made it his life's mission to find out what the blonds greatest fear was and make it come true.

That meant getting Clark and Lana together as soon as possible, no matter how bad of a taste it left in his mouth. He was surprised how easily he and Clark became friends. The fifteen years old didn't seem to care that everyone else in the town, including his father, despised him. It was refreshing to have an actual friend who didn't see him as a way to get rich or was afraid of him.

That didn't mean he didn't ignore the unusual things about his only friend in Smallville. He noticed that Clark seems to always be saving someone from impossible situations. Clark saving him seemed to be a one-off, but after only one week of knowing him, Lex realized that if there was somebody that needed saving just wait and Clark Kent would save them. He was faster and swifter than the police. The day he meets Clark he started a file on him like he did with all the things or people he couldn't explain. That file quickly expanded until he had a whole room dedicated to the farm boy. Lex was fully aware of how it would look to an outsider, and that is exactly why no one was to ever going find out about it.

After a long week of arguing and finally beating his dad at is own game thanks to Lana and Clark, Lex had to deal with the fact that he may have a dude running around Smallville with his face. The second is plane landed he told his driver to take him to the Kent farm. Lex couldn't describe the feeling in his stomach he got when Clark smiled down at him and calmly assured him that he didn't for a minute think that the imposter was him. He couldn't describe it but he didn't have to, too know that it felt good.

Over the next few weeks, whenever he was in Clark's presence he would get that indescribable feeling again. Along with this feeling came a feeling that he could describe very well, lust.

Lex wasn't blind, he knew how attractive Clark was. Anyone with eyes could tell. Dark curly hair, bright blue eyes, that could be mistaken for the ocean, and soft pink lips that looked absolutely sinful. he thought that if just had sex with him that the feelings would just go away, but then he was smashed with how innocent and naive Clark was when the freshman had claimed to have met an old woman who could see the future.

The fact that the young farmer considered him one of the closest people in his life, had Lex sporting a huge grin for the rest of the day. Even if Jonathan still openly disliked him, Clark and his mother were welcoming him with open arms.

After that freak accident that occurred with Cassandra, that he refused to think of anything besides a coincidence. He had nothing to do with the death of the old women, it was just her time. Lex told himself over and over again, deep down knowing the truth.

She had seen something in his future that it killed her.

Lex sat in his office in the wee hours of the night fixing the mistake his father had made. Paying for Eddie's hospital bills, also for the ones of the quarterbacks, and then for the repairs to the plant. And like usual his thoughts wandered over to Clark. He had managed to save grown men by pulling them to safety Lex knew by know standards was he heavy for a guy built like Clark, but the janitor matched if not was twice his size. The sun crept up, without him noticing because he was so caught up in his thoughts about Clark. After three more hours of contemplating Lec had come to the theory that maybe Clark was one of the people that was infected by meteor rocks and that he had to come up with a way to get Clark to tell him willingly, so he could help him.

Lex sat in his office chair, with his head in his hands. He had basically accused Clark of being a freak, and then the very next day he was visiting him in the hospital to apologize. At the very least he gave Clark cause to never talk to him again, in the worse case Clark would never forgive him and he had lost the only best friend he had ever had. Luckily for him Clark seemed to forgive him easily, he was no fool he noticed how Clark now had his guard up around him. There was now a little tense uncomfortable around him. They had lost their carefree easy going relationship, and more and more as the weeks passed, he mourned it.

Clark sighed as he once again saved Pete from making the biggest mistake of his life and Lex's life. This time he had decided his parents were right and he didn't need to tell Pete his secret. Lex would never admit it but when Clark pretended to believe him it broke something inside him. It hurt him that he had to lie to Clark, but he couldn't help it. So many unexplainable things had happened around him, and he just wanted answers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lex growled in frustration his father was always sticking his nose where it didn't belong. He had just started to fix the strain in his and Clark's relationship, and then Dominic had to go and tell the Kents about his investigation in to the car crash and them. Now more than ever they were going to be suspicious, he also just given Jonathan another reason to hate him, and this time it had nothing to do with his father, it was all on him. Lex feared that to Jonathan he never be anything other than the dastardly son of Lionel Luthor. And with his growing feelings towards his son, that was going to be a problem.

Clark wanted to scream, his father was the same know it all he was in the past, don't get him wrong he loved his earth father. But he never gave him room to grow, and when he would seek it out on his own. His father would fight him every step of the way and make him feel guilty about not wanting to be like him. He knew it wasn't intentional, but it still made him feel, the same way as the first time around if not worse. He felt like he was going to have to pick between his father and Lex.

Lex knew that hate was a strong word, but that was how he would describe his feeling towards his father. On the brightside it seemed like he had come to some kind of agreement with Clark's father. He realized that he had grown to care about the people of Smallville, when he found that he didn't actually mind paying off the _Sharks_ to make a dying man's dream come true. It had been an all around productive week for Lex Luthor. Now if only he could stop lusting after a certain farm boy, he would be golden.

Lex had found an distraction, a little ambitious reporter who seemed like she would do anything to get head, much like himself. After taking his name off of the ballot he had plenty of time to sit and think of how his mission was going. It seemed to him that he hadn't done much. Lex was still doing an investigation in to him and everyone else still seemed to be headed down the same road.

He had to do something, but it couldn't stray too far from his past timeline or it would be a big problem for him. But he had to do something he couldn't just stand by and watch everyone go down the path that would destroy them. Then it hit him he knew what he had to do, if only thinking it would easy as thinking it.

Clark wasn't the only who had been doing some thinking, Lex had been too. If you had asked him if he believed in little green man a year ago, he would have ruin your life for wasting his time with such a stupid question, now after living in Smallville. He honestly didn't would know what his answer would be. His sciencestist had found evidence that a spaceship may have landed during the meteor shower. Clark stared at the tiny little key, that could easily, be mistaken as a paper weight. He was in as much awe as the first time he held it in his hands.

The first time he didn't really disliked Desiree, it wasn't her fault that he had feelings towards Lex that he wasn't ready to face. He couldn't bring himself to hate her even after she, had set his father on fire and had planned to kill Lex. This time he was ready for her, the bitch didn't know what hit her when she was arrested on the third day of school for trying to seduce a minor and conspiracy to commit murder, and there was no way in hell she could deny it she could deny anything, when somehow pictures of her pushing poor innocent up against the was in his barn.

The court of public opinion was way harsher than, than the justice system

She was on her way to big girl jail before lunch and then divorced before she got there. He didn't enjoy the Lex hurt eyes, when he learned that his wife had tried to get his best friend to kill him.

"Lex, I'm sorry about Desiree." Her name left a bad taste in Clark's mouth. Clark knew that as much as Lex like to pretend it didn't matter to him, it really hurt him when he found out people were only using him for his money. It was his fear that all he had to offer to the world is his money.

"Clark I'm sure I don't have to tell you it wasn't your fault. I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I shouldn't have every doubted your intentions as my friend." Lex said sincerely, he had worried that Clark would hate him for believing that witch over him.

"Yea, but . . . ." Clark trailed off not knowing what to say anymore. There were things he had been dying to tell Lex, but he knew that he couldn't, it could mess up everything he had worked so hard for, so he stood there awkwardly saying nothing.

Lex knew that there was something Clark wanted to tell him, but it seemed that every time the Kansas farm boy came close he would shut down. it seemed that he had a hard time opening up and that was something that Lex understood completely. Besides he didn't know if you really wanted to know Clark's secret or not. that would mean that Clark trust him wholeheartedly and completely, that would also mean that he had already broken that trust before he had it. he didn't even want to imagine the betrayal that Clark would feel if he ever found out he was still looking into his family, after he had repeatedly told him that the investigation into his family was over.

Even the most forgiving person couldn't take being lied to over and over again.

It's not like he was truly suspicious about Clark, he knew that the Kents were good people. It was just something about Clark, the way he was there when every something went wrong, always saving someone. He just wanted to know what was it about Clark Kent, that got his blood boiling. He had feelings for Clark that he hadn't ever had for someone else. Chances where Clark didn't feel the same way and he wasn't willing to risk there friend on the small microscope chance that he might be, so he pushed the feelings away and pretended they didn't exist.

"Clark it wasn't your fault, the only thing I want to know is why everyone was enchanted by her, but you." Lex asked in a smooth voice as he poured himself a well deserved drink. Clark wasn't a very good liar, that was the first thing he really noticed about the boy. It was one of the many things that lured Lex to him. He found it refreshing to be around a person who couldn't,lie to save his life. He was reminded of Clarks inability to lie well, ever time he asked the teen a question after some weird unexplainable thing had happened yet again in Smallville.

"I guess she just wasn't my type." Clark stated as he stared into the eyes of his would be lover, willing him to understand that _he_ was his type. After that the two men played pool and laugh the night away, until Clark noticed that it was three in the morning and told Lex he had to get home, also seeing how late it was Lex tried to insist that he just spend the night. But Clark knew that even though Lex and his father had called some kind of truce, that didn't mean his parents were comfortable with him spending the night there. Especially when he hadn't told them before hand.

Thank the heaven his parents didn't really seem to be too angry about him staying out so late. He knew that it had more to do with fact that the were too excited about the baby to be mad at him, and that he probably won't be as luck as the first time. He hated himself a little when his parents explained that the reason he didn't know about it early was because he was baarly home and they weren't sure how he would feel about it.

Clark couldn't truthful told him that he couldn't be happier for them and the baby because it was going to born in to such a loving family. He did realize that it created a problem for him. He knew that there was a snowball's chance in hell for the baby getting hurt this time, so what would be the reason that he ran away to Metropolis, where he would meet the other love of his life, the perplexing and inexplicable Bruce Wayne.

He had stayed up countless nights thinking about the night the three spent together. Laying in bed just enjoying each other. He would also think back on those night that seemed like an forever ago, even more so now when he and Bruce or Kal and Bruce would make love with each other for hours on end. How all the man had wanted to do in the beginning was help Kal, who he thought was just a teen running away from his problems, not that he was wrong. He often thought back on that night when Kal told Bruce that he loved him. His heart ached when he thought of that moment, because Bruce didn't say it back that night. Quite the opposite, he yelled anr raved about how he was just a stupid kid, who needed to grow up. That was when he complete lost himself and let Kal complete take over until Chloe found him. After he had been rejected by the dark knight, he decided to lose himself in the night lifestyle. He knew now that Bruce had only said those cruel and spiteful things because he was trying to get clark to see that he couldn't run forever and that he had to go home. Eventual when he was able to stop walling in his self pity long enough, he realized he was right, but by then Kal had a strong hold on him and he wasn't ready to up the partying and doing whatever, he damn well pleased. Slowly but surely he started to regain control over himself, but then he found out that Lex had 'died' and he fell back into that pit again. Luckily his family and friends had found him then ad wasn't willing to give up on him.

Clark knew that there was no way he was going to let Bruce run him away this time. And as selfish as it seemed he couldn't imagine himself settling for a life without either of them now. They were so close, and he felt as if he might literally die if he let them slip through his fingers a second time. He tried his hardest to think of a way of disappearing that didn't hurt anyone, but quickly came to the realization that there was no way to make that happened. Getting infected by the meter rocks were no fun the second time around. At least this time he was able to switched out the blood sample and destroy it, before Lex's new girlfriend could look at it. Somehow he hated her more than he hated Desiree. Mostly because she was smarter and more cunning than Desiree, also because she was human. She was normal, at least physically and he never saw her coming for his best friend the first time. He hated it, but he also knew that Lex was going to have to figure out on his own that she was bad news.

As summer was steadily approaching Clark began going through ideas and tossing them out, though he kept coming back to this would be the perfect time to tell his parents about his sextually. His mother had an easy time accepting it, but Clark was no fool he knew that she accepted it as easily as she did because he was married to a women.

Finally a week before he knew he had to leave, Clark walked in their small kitchen with purpose. "So ready to tell us what's bothering you, son." his dad asked before he even opened his mouth. He didn't know why, but Clark was always amazed by how easily his parents could read him.

His mom was looking at him with tried understanding, but concerned eyes. He noted that even though she always seemed tried, he had never seen her more happy. It broke his heart that in seven days he was going to break hers.

"There's something I have to tell you, please don't freak out." Clark pleaded. It was one of the few things he hadn't had to deal with and he is last timeline and for that he was grateful. Because if he had you might have suffered and heart attack. Because no one's heart was built for the nervousness, anxiety, and fear he was feeling not even the Man of Steel.

He looked his father in the eyes and said "Mom Dad I am bisexual." once he said everything from that moment felt unreal. His mother face contorted into an uneasy smile.

"That's okay Clark, I just want you to be happy." Martha told her adopted son seeing the heartbroken expression growing on his face because of their silence. She had being fearing that Clark was only _pretending_ to okay with the fact she was going to be having a baby, she was so happy to see that that wasn't the case.

If only she hadn't been the only one to have acceptance for her son. Jonathan sat frozen in his seat, staring at a person he felt like he didn't even recognize anymore.

"No, no son of my will be like. . . _that."_ the eldest Kent couldn't even put a name on it. The farmer then said something that would cause a whole new set of nightmares for him. "Clark, son what your saying isn't normal you can't be abnormal. You have to be normal, for your own safety."

Clark had never seen his father like this, the man who he had looked up to for most of his life was looking at him with such disgust and confusion. The way his father was looking at him hurt him way worse than the time he had been dropped in a vat of kryptonite. All of a sudden for Clark it wasn't that hard to run away anymore, all I wanted to do was run from that look dustation and horror that was written all over the man he used be proud to call dad.

Clark didn't stop running until he reached the welcome to Metropolis city sign.


End file.
